


Cheater

by mindhunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Teasing, stubborn Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindhunter/pseuds/mindhunter
Summary: Draco Malfoy is convinced that Harry is cheating.Or in which Draco is introduced to Monopoly.





	Cheater

"You're a _bloody_ cheater, Harry Potter," Draco hissed, his eyes afire and narrowed into slits as he regarded his boyfriend. He had always had his suspicions that the Chosen One didn't do things the right way - the rules and laws apparently not applicable to the Golden Boy - and the proof was now before his eyes. 

It hurt, Merlin did it hurt, but he had proof that Harry James Potter was not as innocent and rule abiding as the general public seemed to believe. 

Oh how he had deceived them all. 

"Draco..." 

"Don't ' _Draco_ ' me," he retorted, making sure to make his voice whiny and annoying when he said his own name. 

Harry narrowed his own eyes. 

"I do not sound like that," he stated hotly and Draco found himself sneering as he leaned forward. If Harry thought he could distract him, he was sorely mistaken; The Savior was not getting off the hook this time. 

"Potter," he said quietly, "I do think that it is in your best interest to admit for once and for all that you are a fucking cheater." 

"I am not," he grit out, his usually bright green eyes turning a dark, stormy color. Draco knew his own eyes had probably turned a steely silver, a color he usually reserved for the courtroom when cross-examining the sniffling witnesses the other side always procured. That look always worked in getting the answer he needed from them. 

"I already know the truth, so you might as well grow up for two seconds and admit to your cheating. In fact, I strongly advise you to do so lest you want to be spending the weekend cleaning out your clothing from our bedroom," Draco warned, his voice going tight with frustration. If Harry would just confess, they could move on from there but the stupidly stubborn Gryffindor wouldn't budge. 

"Are you threatening to dump me over a game of _Monopoly_?" Harry asked incredulously, his lips pursed in distaste. 

"Yes." No, he wasn't but Harry didn't quite need to know that - omission of details, as he liked to call it. 

"I am not cheating, Draco," he huffed out for the 7th time that night. 

"You are! The little red house wasn't on your property the last time I rolled the dice!" he exclaimed wildly, gesturing to the offending house that was silently mocking him. "You didn't even _own_ that fucking property!"

"It's not my fault you can't bloody keep track of my spending!" Harry shot back, tugging at his hair in frustration. 

"I can which is how I know you didn't buy that house or that property! You've been cheating this whole time!" 

"I have not!" 

"Oh for the love of God," Draco yelled and flipped the cardboard table over, sending all the house and cards and moving pieces flying through the air. 

"You're such a sore loser," Harry grumbled and Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes; the cheater was acting like a petulant child. 

"And you're a cheater," Draco informed him in case he had forgotten in the last 3 seconds. 

"Am not."

"Are too." 

"Not." 

"Shut up already." 

"Make me," was all Harry was able to say before Draco crawled into his lap and placed a kiss right on his lips. And another. And another. 

~

Harry snickered as he took another one of the property cards and snuck it under his stack, hiding it from Draco's sight. Really, it was just a precaution - the blond was so engrossed in tossing the dice and meticulously counting the little black dots that he hardly noticed anything Harry was doing. 

He had managed to secure 3 properties and 2 little houses and 4 hotels before Draco caught on, his brow furrowing as he was forced to pay Harry triple the usual for landing on his property.

"You're cheating," he stated flatly and it had taken every ounce of self control to not burst out laughing at his expression. 

"What? How?" Harry demanded innocently, feigning confusion, which had only infuriated Draco further. 

He snorted as he thought back to earlier that evening, his fingertips lightly running across the smooth expanse of Draco's pale, exposed back.  

Sighing contently, he shifted the sheets higher over his boyfriend's back, and pressed a light kiss onto Draco's head. Just as he was drifting off, he heard Draco's soft voice. 

"Cheater," he whispered sleepily and Harry exhaled loudly, bringing the infuriating blond closer to his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Any comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
